degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell-Maya Relationship
The relationship between Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin is mostly known as Caya or Maybell. Relationship History Overview Campbell and Maya first meet in Gives You Hell (1), when Tristan makes Maya voulenteer to let Campbell join their French group when Tristan pricks her arm. That night, Campbell friends Maya on Facerange and chats with her, though he did not know that he was really talking to Tristan Milligan. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), they are first seen in French class with Tristan, being placed in a group. He says that because of hockey training, he is lacking a French credit. That night, he friended Maya on Facerange, and tries to chat with her the next day. At lunch, he goes over to Maya and talks to her about loaning her his Lost Season 1 DVD because she supposedly mentioned it in her chat with him, while it was actually Tristan. Campbell also asks if she wants to chat again after his hockey practice. Later in the hallway, he apologizes to Tristan and Maya, saying that he's homesick like crazy and his team his family In Gives You Hell (2), Campbell joins Maya and Tristan in class and gives Maya advice on her "audition" for the school play which was actually what Tristan and Cam were talking about on Facerange since he still does not know about that it's Tristan he is talking to. Throughout the rest of the episode he thinks he is supporting Maya for her audition when it is actually Tristan. Maya and Tristan are about to got to class when Cam approaches them congratulating "Maya" about her lead role. Maya than says she never tried out for the play, both her and Tristan reveal the truth about how Tristan was impersonating Maya on Facerange because he was to afraid to talk to him. Cam tells them that they will never be friends and walks away, hurt and upset on what has happened. In Say It Ain't So (1), Maya invites Cam to sit with her at lunch, Cam considers this offer until Dallas pulls him away. He looks over his shoulder, implying he would've sat with her. In Say It Ain't So (2), Cam, Maya and Mo are in the lunch line and Maya approaches him complimenting on his formal wear and Cam explains that his whole team has to wear them. Maya says he's lucky that he has a group to dress up with, and notices that he seems to be nervous and asks him if he is okay. Mo notices Cam wearing clovers boxers and makes a comment about Cam being the "superstar," Maya defends Cam, but Cam tells her to mind her own business, embarrassing her in front of the whole cafeteria. While Cam is at Little Miss Steaks with his team, he notices Maya, approaches her, buys her a drink, and tries to apologize for snapping at her. She accepts his apology and Cam asks her if she would like to hang out after school someday and Maya says yes. In Waterfalls (1), 'Maya is in class, when Cam walks she stares at him until Tristan and Tori try to get her attention. Tori sees Maya writing a song called "Jersey Boy" than Tori ask about her and Cam. Maya tells her that Cam asked her out. Maya ask Tristan if he's ok with it and Tristan sings that his new love is the musical and that she should go for him. Maya later asks Katie if she can drive her to the mall, Katie asks if she has a date and than Maya tells her it's with Campbell Saunders. Katie doesn't approve since she thinks the hockey guys are bad news. Maya tries to tell her that Cam is different from the others, and if she ever met him she would know that. Katie agrees to drive her but she going to be chapreoning them. When their movie is over Maya asks Cam if he liked the movie and he said he liked the best friend which made Katie ask him if it's because the best friend was the "womanizer". Katie starts to ask Cam a lot of question to Maya's dismay, so Maya distracts Katie and runs away with Cam into a photobooth. While the two of them are in the photobooth, they talk about their siblings and how they did crazy and painful things for them. Cam tells her he misses his brother and that so this is the most fun he has had at degrassi. Maya tells Cam that she doesn't like hockey which Cam replies "Me niether" to and then Maya tries to kiss him but he says that they should go and find Katie. In 'Waterfalls (2), Maya talks to Cam in front of the school, and gives him the option of where to go for their next date. Cam says the garden, and Maya agrees. Later on, they're at the garden and Maya has a buffet of food set out for them and while they eat, Maya asks him about his hockey career. Cam seems a little disappointed at the conversation, and Maya spills juice on him. Cam gets up and says he'll go change shirts, and they stand there awkwardly in front of each other. As she leans in to kiss Cam, Maya gets a mouthful of Cam's ear when he turns the other way. Maya steps back and tells him to "break a leg" at his game. Cam then walks away. Later in class, Maya is texting Tristan and Tori about her date with Cam. They get caught and the teacher reads aloud the messages. Cam is upset by them, and when the bell rings, he walks out of the room in a rush. Maya follows him and says she's never had a boyfriend before, she doesn't know how anything works, and she just wants him to like her. He then tells her that he thought she actually cared about him, and not the fact that he was a hockey star. He walks away and leaves Maya distraught. After school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. He moves Maya's cello over, and tells her that he's never had a girlfriend before, and he was just nervous. He then leans in and kisses her, thus beginning their relationship. Gallery mmaayya.PNG mmaya.PNG mayya.PNG mmayya.PNG mmmaya.PNG mmmayaa.PNG maya.PNG mmayyya.PNG Maybell39.jpg Cam295.jpg tumblr_m7gkxne55v1qiv8h1.png Socuteithurts.jpg Waterfalls1-6.jpg Waterfalls1-5.jpg Mayaa.PNG degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m82wok1Vnf1r5uoxco6_r1_1280.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships